


Somebody Told Me To Go To Hell..

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky/Sydney relationship, Clint and Natasha - Freeform, F/M, Russian, Sarcasm, School, class, coulson's a cool dude, mentions of the flash, no powers, tony videotapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney tilted her head slightly, and shrugged. "Well, someone told me to go to hell. I couldn't find it at first but," Sydney paused a smirk littering her lips as she continued, "now I'm here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Told Me To Go To Hell..

                The moment Sydney stepped foot in the classroom, she knew she was fucked. Heads swivelled to watch her like hawks, others followed her eye line to the teacher, Ms. Miller. She could see some recognisable faces in the class, mostly her friend-slash-neighbour Bucky's friends. Tony was videotaping the confrontation, as always. Natasha and Clint were whispering to each other in Russian, she wasn't entirely sure what they were saying. Bucky was sitting in the back of the class, sat just in front of her, itching to leave. She and Bucky had shared many a conversation about how much they hate, no despise, Ms. Miller.

                The teacher was trying to glare down upon her, as she barked out her imposing question. "Care to tell the class why you're so late?"

                She thought about saying ' _To be honest, I don't think the class actually cares',_ but remembered the guy who's ass she had to kick before she arrived. Sydney tilted her head slightly, and shrugged. "Well, someone told me to go to hell. I couldn't find it at first but," Sydney paused a smirk littering her lips as she continued, "now I'm here."

                The class burst out in laughter. Bucky held out a low high five from behind his back, to which Sydney reciprocated. The smirk widened as Ms. Miller's eyes did. "Out! Get out! And go to Director Fury's office now!" She yelled, all high pitched and squeaky.

                Sydney held her hands up in surrender as she exited the door she barrelled through moments before. She watched Bucky shake his head, laughing, just as the door clicked shut behind her. She sighed before making her way to the Director's office.

                                                                *             *             *

                "What did Director Fury say?" Bucky asked as they walked home after the long day. He hadn't seen Sydney after Ms. Miller's class, at all and was curious as to what punishment she got.

                Sydney smirked and shook her head. "Ugh, I have Saturday Detention, but other than that I've been let off." She shrugged pulling her bag over her shoulder and shoving her hands into her jumper pockets. "Turns out Fury doesn't particularly like Ms. Miller and he saw the video Tony posted."

                "Ah. Knew Fury was a cool guy." He joked, holding the front door of their dorm hall open for her. "Well, if it's any consolation, Steve, Tony, Nat, Clint and I are all joining you on Saturday."

                "Wait, what? What'd you do?" Sydney stopped just outside her dorm room.

                "Well Tony got it for having his phone out in class, Natasha and Clint were whispering in Russian and refused to tell Miller what they were saying." He listed off what the other's crimes were, while leaning against the dark wood of the doorframe. "I laughed, and Steve defended me."

                "Wow, you guys." Sydney exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Wait what were Nat and Clint saying?"

                "Well, when you were there they were making bets on whether or not you were going to tell the truth or make up somethin' funny. After they were discussing the newest episode of The Flash."

                "Huh, I liked that episode." Sydney mumbled before shaking the thoughts away. "Anyway... I'm gonna go, I have a lot of reading to do." She noticed the raised eyebrow he was giving her. "Fine I have a lot of sleeping to do."

                "Why don't I join you?" He smiled cheekily, as she stuck her key in the hole.

                "Because there wouldn't exactly be a lot of sleeping involved." She pushed the door open  behind her, stepping onto the threshold and pulling Bucky's jacket towards her.

                "Depends on your definition of sleeping." He managed before he was silenced by her lips on his.

 

 

                                                                                *Extended*

                "Sydney Harrison. Why are you here?" Fury interrogated as Sydney sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk.

                "Well, Ms Miller sent me here." Sydney huffed.

                Fury's phone pinged, and he checked it, not bothering that there was a pupil he had to deal with. "This what you did?" He twirled the phone to face her and the video evidence of her conversation with Ms Miller was immortalised on the screen.

                "Yup."

                Fury was silent for a good couple minutes. He watched the video a couple of times, no emotions shown on his face at all. He called the Deputy Principal into his office, she still got nothing from him. "Coulson, have you seen this video?"

                "Yes, I have. It's on YouTube. Also it's hilarious. Well done." Everyone in the room at that current time knew that it probably wasn't the best thing to praise her but, Coulson went ahead and did it anyway.

                "Huh. Well I have to punish you. So Saturday Detention. But other than that; I got nothing." Fury shook his head, replaying the video again, a smile breaking on his face. Sydney left at that point, Coulson following behind her.

                "You're lucky Fury hates Miller."

                "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Just another drabble. I'm really feeling the college AU's.


End file.
